


How many minutes?

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Or not, Sleep, if you're Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a random little thing my brother came up with during the night.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How many minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little thing my brother came up with during the night.

The door crashing into the wall behind it woke Rob up. Unsurprisingly, Felipe was still asleep and it didn’t sound like the little person making their way through the bedroom in the dark (and crashing into everything in the process) was going to wake him up.

The alarm clock read half one in the morning and it was too early for this. Rob shut his eyes, hoping he would be left alone and the little person would figure out it was too early on his own.

Nope. A couple of seconds later there was a pudgy finger poking his face and he couldn’t ignore it.

“Felipinho, go back to bed.”

“How many more minutes?” Felipinho asked in a stage whisper.

Rob looked over at the alarm clock, then back to the toddler who was gazing up at him.

“Lots and lots,” Rob mumbled. “It’s the middle of the night. Go back to bed.”

Annoyed, Felipinho shuffled away from the bed. Rob closed his eyes again, already drifting back to sleep when the bedroom door slammed shut. He sighed and rolled over, tucking his arms back around Felipe and going back to sleep.

 

Rob jumped awake again, Felipe stirring in his arms with the movement. The alarm clock read quarter past two. That didn’t stop a hand reaching up onto the bed and a toddler trying to climb up to meet him.

“Felipinho?”

“How many minutes?”

“Lots and lots,” Rob said again.

“Want to sleep in the middle,” Felipinho said, still reaching up.

Felipe was still sound asleep when Rob looked over. Maybe it would do him good to have his son kicking his back all night, seeing as he always slept through it.

“Alright,” he said, lifting Felipinho up and placing the child between the two of them. “Now go to sleep.”

 

“Rob?”

Half three.

“Yes, Felipinho.”

“How many more minutes now? It’s probably going to be lots and lots, isn’t it? Maybe about a million.”

“Yes, Felipinho. About a million. Go to sleep.”

 

Felipe came down the stairs in the morning rubbing his back. He had no idea what had happened in the night, but it felt as if he'd been thrown down the stairs at some point.

"Did you put Felipinho in the bed?" he asked, finding Rob in the kitchen with a large cup of coffee. He hadn't exactly had an amazing night's sleep either.

Felipinho was currently in a star fish position in the otherwise empty bed, enjoying the lie in.


End file.
